


Boss of Me

by Vellichor_Daze



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batcave, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellichor_Daze/pseuds/Vellichor_Daze
Summary: Reader gets a little sentimental and Jason confesses his feelings.





	Boss of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a little sappy in the middle but that’s fine, right?

“You’re not the boss of me, (Y/N).” You were currently standing in the Batcave, blocking Jason from getting to his bike.

“Well, someone has to be since, clearly, you don’t listen to Bruce.” You crosses your arms over your chest, narrowing your eyes at Jason. Why did you have a crush on this hotheaded idiot?

Jason tried to move past you but you stepped in front of him again, closer than you were before. A few days prior to this current situation, Jason had ended up hurt pretty badly. Bruce had told him to stay in and heal but obviously he wasn’t listening.

“Jason, don’t be stupid. You’re still hurt and I care about you too much to see you get hurt even more.” You noticed a smirk form on Jason’s face followed with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh, so you care about me huh?” You blushed slightly at this sending the taller man a glare.

“You know what I mean. Friend-to-friend, I care about you. We’ve known each other since you were Robin and I was Batgirl right by your side. When you died, I...” you paused, knowing you were entering a danger zone. Shifting on your feet you looked back up at Jason holding his cold blue gaze.

“I can’t loose you again, okay? Please, just stay in tonight and then you can go out tomorrow, I don’t care.” Jason sighed and walked over to you, ruffling your hair.

“Alright, I’ll stay tonight. Not because I want too, but because you want to get all sentimental on me.” You watched as Jason turned away from you, returning to who knows where. You sighed, relieved that you had actually gotten him to listen to you. 

——————————-

After returning from your own patrol that night you decided to check on Jason. Having checked his room, the library, the bathroom, the kitchen, and multiple other places, you were out of ideas as to where he could be. You began to get worried. Maybe he hadn’t listened to you after all.

A sudden realization hit you. Where does Jason go to spend time when he doesn’t want to be bothered? That one gargoyle he once considered to be his only friend.

——————————-

Now only clad in your comfortable night clothes you made your way outside to find Jason.

“Lo and behold,” Jason didn’t even turn to acknowledge you but you knew that he knew you were there. “I thought you’d be here Jay.” 

You slowly made your way towards him, situating yourself beside him. Your legs were hanging off the side of the building, much like his, as you looked out over the city of Gotham lighting up the night sky. 

“Strange, how beautiful Gotham can look from up this high, isn’t it?” You figured this was rhetorical, refraining from answering him. He was right though, Gotham was quite striking from where you sat at this moment. 

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you, bringing on a sense of nostalgia. So many nights, before Jason had died, the two of you would sit in this same spot just watching, neither of you speaking. 

Jason turned his head slightly to look at you. He smiled softly, admiring the way the moonlight bounced off of your skin. How had he gotten so lucky to have you by his side all these years? 

It occurred to him, in this moment, that he was probably in love with you. He saw you smile, a smile that was currently outshining the moon, and knew then that he was definitely in love with you. 

This scared him. You deserved better than him. You deserved a perfect world with someone just as perfect as you. You didn’t need him, a broken man, surrounded by a broken world. Still, he wanted you, desperately needed you. You were and always had been there for him. When he came back to life he had tried to push you away and to forget about you, tried to hate you, but that had ultimately failed. He couldn’t keep you away and he honestly didn’t want to. 

‘Why had you wasted so much of your time on him?’ he wondered.

“I hope you have a good reason as to why you’re staring at me?” you quirked, brows raising humorously. 

“I do actually,” Jason started. 

You tilted your head, “Oh? Please, do tell.”

“Honestly? You just look too perfect right now for me to ignore.” By the way he was looking at you, you could tell he was being serious. You awkwardly laughed a little, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

God, did you hate how this man made you feel. I mean, you were constantly having to deal with his flirtatious antics, but this? This seemed to real and you didn’t know if you could handle it. Was he trying to confess to you? If he was, you needed him to do it before your anxiety had you scaling down the side of the building you were on top of.

“Umm, Jason? What are you talking about? Stop being weird...” you trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

“I’m serious (Y/N). I think there’s something I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago.” Your heart started beating frantically with your mouth becoming uncomfortably dry. You stayed quiet, letting him talk without interruption.

“(Y/N)... I...” he looked up at the sky as if the words he were trying say would be found up there. He looked back at you a few seconds later, his eyes locking on to yours. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this because obviously I’m terrible at expressing my feelings and this is scaring the shit out of me because I’ve never felt this way about anyone and I don’t want to screw things up like I always do because you deserve better, but...” He was rambling and you were trying to make sense of it all.

You reached over, taking one of his hands in yours. You looked deep into his blue eyes where you thought you saw a hint of some strong passion.

“Just say what you need to say, Jay. I’m listening, I always listen to you, remember?” This seemed to calm him down and he started speaking again. Slower this time, showing more control over what he was saying.

“(Y/N), I love you,” your breath hitched in your throat and tears threatened in your eyes.

“(Y/N), I think you’re absolutely perfect and I want to be with you. I think part of me has always wanted this, I just never knew how to tell you. You make me genuinely happy, something I don’t usually feel until you’re around. I need you (Y/N).” He looked at you so passionately now and it practically made your heart stop.

Before Jason even knew what was happening you were tackling him in a strong hug, with your arms around his neck. You were crying into his shoulder and he could feel your body shaking. At first, he thought he had gone horribly wrong somewhere until he heard your faint whisper in his ear.

“I love you too, Jason.” You pulled back to look at him and he brought his hands up to your face, wiping your tears away. “Kiss me, because I’ve waited damn long enough,” you smiled.

“Didn’t I tell you earlier that you’re not the boss of me?” he joked, bringing you into a chaste kiss.


End file.
